This invention relates generally to the field of spacing or stabilizing devices used to control and immobilize vertical stacks of large objects. More particularly, the invention relates to a stabilizer for use with large cylindrical containers having annular rims on each end, such as drums or barrels.
In circumstances where large numbers of objects must be stored, it is desirable to maximize the number of objects per square foot of storage space by stacking the objects vertically. For objects with rectilinear configurations, such as boxes or crates, this is relatively easy since the objects can be stacked directly on top of each other in a relatively stable manner. For odd shaped objects this is not possible, and the objects must be placed onto pallets or encased in crates or boxes to allow stable vertical stacking. A common storage container is the 83, 55 or 30 gallon drum, which is cylindrical with an annular rim extending from a flat top and another annular rim extending from a flat bottom. These drums cannot be stacked directly on top of each other in a stable manner, especially plural numbers in a single vertical column, because of the difficulty of aligning the rims.
Because of the ubiquitousness of these drum containers, vertical stacking for storage is very useful and often necessary. The simple solution is to position flat members or pallets between the drums, either between single drums or multiples on a given stacking level. This solution is not universally suitable since there are many instances where the weight of the loaded drums overcomes the support limits of the pallets. Additionally, the flat members or pallets do nothing to secure or stabilize the drums laterally, such that off-axis vertical loading of single drum columns or unbalanced weight for multiple drum levels can destabilize the column or stack and cause it to fall. Furthermore, some drum storage situations are subject to vibrations from machinery, traffic or even seismic movement, which can cause the drums to shift laterally and fall if the drums are not secured by strapping or connecting them to fixed support structures. Secure and stable vertical stacking of drums is of special concern where the drums are used for storage of hazardous materials such as chemicals, petroleum waste products and nuclear waste products, and strict regulations have been enacted to limit vertical stacking unless minimal load and stability conditions are met.
It is an object of this invention to provide a drum stabilizing member for use in vertical columns which properly aligns each drum relative to the drum below to insure that each rim is positioned directly above the rim of the adjacent drum, which secures the drums laterally as well as vertically to prevent any horizontal movement by either individual drums or groups of drums, which provides non-compressible vertical support about the entire drum rim to insure that each single drum vertical column shares a common central axis with no slanting of individual drums, and which interlocks and secures multiple vertical drum columns to form a stable integral combination of stabilizing members and drums.